Embodiments provided herein generally relate to vehicular control limits, and particularly to systems and methods for providing a vehicle control limits for a vehicle under automatic operation mode.
Many warehouse environments utilize one or more forklifts and/or other vehicles for moving products into, out of, and within the warehouse. Accordingly, many current solutions utilize a vehicle operator to determine which products need to be moved and to where those products will be moved. While the vehicle operators may be capable of sufficiently navigating the vehicle to perform the desired tasks, oftentimes, vehicle operators make mistakes, take inefficient routes, and/or otherwise slow the process. As such, many current solutions provide semi-automated and/or fully automated operation of the vehicle. While semi-automated and fully automated operation may provide additional options, oftentimes, system failures arise due to miscommunication between a navigation system and a vehicle control system.